


It Started with A Dare

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: ‘Scared, Jones?’ Archie’s voice asked, surprising Jughead more than anything else. His ex-best friend, now questionable friend, was stood up on the other side of the circle. He was staring down at Jughead with a cheeky grin on his face, confidence radiating from him. Jughead was sure Archie would be the one to demand another dare or refuse but here he was, ready and willing to kiss him.





	It Started with A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Truth or Dare tropes.

It wasn’t until the fervent writer was lying in bed that his mind wandered back to Cheryl’s house party; trying to comprehend what had really happened. Jughead hadn’t wanted to attend, he was more than happy to spend his evening at Pop’s; writing about antics of the townspeople but Veronica had pleaded. Usually, that wouldn’t have worked but it set off a chain of begging that even Jughead couldn’t withstand; Betty’s pout and Archie’s puppy-dog eyes. So, he’d agreed and that was how he found himself sitting in the circle on Cheryl’s living room floor with a nearly empty cup. It was awfully cliché; even in his tipsy haze, Jughead couldn’t take his surroundings seriously. The corner was occupied by mouth-breathers sticking their tongues down each other's throats, the kitchen was crammed with loiterers solely present for alcohol, and the dragged-alongs were lounging across recliners with yawns reoccurring every two to three minutes. How Jughead envied them; the other dragged-alongs, that is. He would rather sit and watch, hating his existence while the others dared each other to strip and kiss one another. Alas, Betty and Veronica had flanked him and pulled him to the carpet; linking their arms through his so he couldn’t escape. 

‘It’s fun, Jughead,’ Veronica told him, giving him an all-knowing look that he could only quirk his brow at. It was as if fun wasn’t an objective concept that changed from person to person. Jughead didn’t say that in fear the group would nominate him to go first, or worse; conspire against him with horrendous truth and dare options. 

‘Betty,’ Cheryl barked, ‘it’s your turn.’ Betty, flushed, tore her eyes away from Archie to lean forward and spin the bottle. They had been playing for nearly 40 minutes and Jughead was beginning to lose his will to live. So far, he’d had to remove his beanie, his shoes and let Veronica put Burgundy-Wine lipstick on him. Still, he figured it wasn’t as bad as what Archie had been dared to do; the red-head currently sat in nought but his boxer shorts and socks, his cheeks a constant state of crimson. The jock had taken it in his stride once dared but as the turns wore on, he seemed to become more aware that he was practically naked; or perhaps he was sobering up. Jughead smirked at him, only for Archie to jut out his chin and flip him off in good humour. 

‘Jughead,’ a chorus of players said together. Jughead’s eyes flashed to the empty bottle of wine that was, in fact, pointed at him. He groaned, letting his shoulders sag, to the amusement of Cheryl and Veronica. 

‘Truth or dare?’ Betty asked, smiling gently at him. Jughead pursed his lips, at least it was Betty this time; he doubted she would be as cruel as the others. 

‘Dare,’ he replied, on a streak. He figured it was far more impersonal than having to tell a group of classmates – some of whom he’d never even spoken to - his deepest and darkest secrets. Betty chewed on her bottom lip, looking around the room as she thought. 

‘Today, Cooper,’ Cheryl huffed, folding her arms. Betty’s hands clasped together as she bowed slightly, uneasy with attention. 

‘I dare you to kiss Archie,’ she blurted out, as though alerting everybody to the train of thought she was mixed up in. There was a beat as everyone in the circle took a moment to process what she’d just said, including Betty herself. 

‘This just got very interesting,’ Cheryl said, breaking the silence, throwing her head back in devious delight. She smirked daringly at Jughead before looking to Archie. Jughead’s mouth was still agape, staring at Betty who was now the shade of Cheryl’s rouge curtains. 

‘You don’t have to do that, Jughead,’ Betty said, ‘I’ll think of something else.’ 

‘Nope,’ Veronica said, releasing her arm from Jughead’s. ‘A dare is a dare.’ 

‘Exactly,’ Cheryl sang. Jughead looked between the two of them wearing matching smirks. Had he missed something? Betty slowly slipped her arm out of his as though it was the last she wanted to do - and Jughead’s eyes momentarily pleaded with her. Something uncomfortable was beginning to gnaw away in his stomach, mixing whatever alcohol was slowly trying to dilute his blood - but there was nothing Betty could do. Nobody else had been allowed to change their truth or dare and nobody, had of yet, forfeited. 

‘Scared, Jones?’ Archie’s voice asked, surprising Jughead more than anything else. His ex-best friend, now questionable friend, was stood up on the other side of the circle. He was staring down at Jughead with a cheeky grin on his face, confidence radiating from him. Jughead was sure Archie would be the one to demand another dare or refuse but here he was, ready and willing to kiss him. Jughead rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore how his chest tightened. He got to his feet and stepped into the middle of the circle - as was the rules - and folded his arms. Now it was Archie’s turn to either rise to the challenge or back out. 

‘Wait,’ Veronica said, causing Jughead to turn and look at her. Relief flooded him as the thought of her changing her mind, challenging Cheryl on the rules. The churning in his gut dimmed slightly, replaced by a pang of… something Jughead refused to acknowledge. ‘What kind of kiss?’ 

‘French,’ Cheryl shouted out. A few others voiced their preferences making both Archie and Jughead cringe, Jughead was ready to forfeit when someone mentioned Jughead giving Archie a hickey, but it was Veronica who told everyone to shut up. 

‘We’re cruel but not that cruel,’ she said, eyeing the girl who had suggested the hickey. ‘Just - a kiss,’ she said, ‘but it has to last 10 seconds.’ Jughead shrugged when everyone’s eyes landed on him; like hell was he going to be the first one to back out over a simple - over kissing. He turned back to Archie, looking at him with a smug smile; knowing it would have to be the red-head who backed out. Archie simply quirked his eyebrows, stepping over his pile of clothes that had been situated in front of him, and meeting Jughead in the middle. Jughead’s breath trembled, inaudible to anyone but Archie who still stared down into his eyes with unwavering courage. 

‘Last chance to back out, Jones,’ Archie muttered, mirth dancing in his eyes as if their situation was hilarious. Jughead titled his head, narrowing his eyes in defiance. 

‘You first,’ he replied. 

‘Any time, boys,’ Cheryl said, she pressed her lips to her mouth as she watched on; enthralled by the tension. She was going to have so much gossip for school tomorrow morning and it made her ecstatic. In fact, most of the circle were looking up with anticipation-filled eyes as though the adrenaline of the situation was coursing through all of them. All of them but Betty who was sullen, wanting to look away but unable to cast glances up under her lashes. 

‘It’s your dare,’ Archie said. Jughead ran his tongue along his bottom lip, unsure what to do with his hands. His heart rate had picked up; instigating his fight or flight instincts. Before he caved, Jughead moved up onto his toes so he could meet Archie’s lips with his. The kiss was quick and meek, broken by Jughead who had to fall back on his feet due to balance. Complaints responded around them with a backdrop of disappointment. Jughead’s eyes landed on Archie’s bare chest, his nerve wavering. 

‘Ten seconds, Jones,’ Cheryl stated, ‘you do know how to count, don’t you?’ Jughead’s cheeks flushed as he scowled at her comment. He was flustered - afraid - and it irked him. He had kissed people before and this was no different, he was just too short. If this was going to work, Archie was going to have to cooperate. 

‘My bad,’ Archie laughed, taking a small step forward so that he was practically chest to chest with Jughead, his hands ghosted Jughead’s as though he wanted to reach out and place them on Jughead’s waist. ‘Sorry, man,’ Archie added as though it was the simplest of mistakes, like bumping into him on the sidewalk or dropping his bag outside of school. Jughead was mid eye-roll when Archie leaned down, capturing Jughead’s lower lip between his. And then Jughead was kissing him back, his eyes closed as Archie brought his hand up to Jughead’s chin; tilting his head back further so he could deepen their kiss; his eyelashes tickling Jughead’s cheek. Jughead’s mind went silent as though every part of his body had gone numb except for where Archie was touching him – pressing illusory burns into his skin. 

It was Archie moaning that pulled Jughead back to reality, opening his eyes and separating their mouths as he took a step back; his chest heaving as he gasped for air. What was he doing? What were they doing? Archie’s eyes snapped open, his gaze questioning before he remembered where they were. Before Archie could say anything, Jughead was running from the room and out the front door. He heard Archie call after him but he didn’t stop, even when he nearly tripped off the curb. He stopped outside of the Andrews residence, sweat running down his face, his body trembling. He felt sick. He felt humiliated. God, he felt sad - more than sad, he felt as though he was going to cry and he couldn’t comprehend why. The thought of Archie coming back and seeing him like this only made Jughead feel worse but he didn’t have anywhere else to go - he was shoeless and it looked like it was about to rain. Jughead had slept rough before but - but he didn’t want Archie to think that he was… he didn’t know. What a mess. 

‘Jughead?’ Fred asked, pushing the door open. ‘Are you alright?’ He asked, Jughead’s eyes widened and he found himself nodding manically. ‘Where’s Archie?’ 

‘Still out,’ Jughead said breathlessly, moving from the street and up the porch steps to the house. 

‘You guys have a fight?’ He asked, looking Jughead up and down; his eyes lingering on the smudged red lipstick on Jughead’s lips. ‘Please tell me it wasn’t over a girl.’ Jughead scoffed, he wished. 

‘It wasn’t over a girl,’ he said, Jughead brushed past Fred and headed inside. ‘I’m going to have a shower,’ Jughead called over his shoulder, halfway up the stairs when Fred closed the door behind himself. Once in the bathroom, Jughead locked the door and let himself fall down to the floor; running his hands through his hair. 

Archie had arrived home fifteen minutes later, fully dressed and carrying Jughead’s hat and shoes. Veronica and Betty were walking next to him, their arms linked. Fred watched them stand idly outside on the street, unable to disregard Archie’s devastated expression. 

‘It’s going to be okay, Arch,’ Veronica murmured, placing her arm on the red-head’s bicep. ‘He just needs some time.’ 

‘You’ll be friends again in no time,’ Betty added, her smile tight and eyes fixated on the road. Archie grimaced at her tone, aware he’d hurt more than just one friend tonight. Veronica was about to amend Betty’s comment when Fred opened the door and jogged down the porch steps, making his way over. 

‘Dad,’ Archie greeted, trying to smile - trying and failing. 

‘What happened?’ Fred asked, folding his arms. ‘Did you and Jug fight?’ Archie blanched before guilt cracked his poor façade. 

‘Truth or dare,’ Veronica said, earning everyone’s attention. ‘There was a misunderstanding.’ Fred sighed, rubbing his chin; looking as though he didn’t quite believe her.

‘Alright,’ he grumbled, letting his hand fall to his side. ‘Jughead’s asleep but I’m sure you’ll square everything out tomorrow.’ Archie nodded, disheartened. ‘Speaking of which, it’s a school night,’ Fred added, gesturing towards the house. Archie and Veronica shared a look before the red-head followed his Dad inside. Fred didn’t press for any more answers but Archie knew he’d want more details later. He climbed the stairs with a heaviness weighing down every part of his body, his stomach churning as he reached for the door knob. 

Jughead’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the door open, his eyes clenching shut. He didn’t dare make a move as he heard Archie enter the bedroom and close the door. In fact, it wasn’t until Jughead heard the sound of Archie’s bed creak that he slowly let out the air burning in his lungs. All they had to do now – was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue. I was intentionally writing a one-shot but I am a sucker for Jarchie.


End file.
